kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript on Party in the KND
(Camera zooms out from a map that says New York City with the date on being 1989, and away from what appears to be a book bag with multiple items inside, such as a Juice box, note book, several drawings signed with the words N-41 on em with unimaginable future weapons and equipment, thermos lunch bag KTD created instruction manuals and propaganda sheets, and a large quality of battery filled cartages.) (Numbuh 41 as he shuts the back pack the song starts as he then looks to the left.) AL: I moved from Germany recently AL: with a plain and simple dream (Sevral Boys and girl Operatives of the Kid Titans of Demoral with metal hard helmets with KTD engraved on them, are seen staring at him with their eyes fixed to the right before they too close their book bags and their pupils return to a front and center positon revealing serious faces.) AL: Wanna join some brave kids (Numbuh 41 then turns to the right.) AL: and topple the evil adults (Whoah!!!) (Boy and girl Operatives on the right side stare at Numbuh 41 the same way as the Left side operatives have done before front and centering their eyes and shutting their book bags) AL: Those kids In the hard helmets with their matching battle armor (Crane Pans down revealing up to at least 20 KTD Operatives in a row with Numbuh 41 being in the front center of the crowd.) AL: where everything's is run by the hour (Door off screen opens up and a Japanese female Operative enters the room, her back is shown at first before she turns to reveal herself to be Numbuh 15 of Central Park Sector.) AL: Operatives got that swagger AL: everyone's so strong and dagger (Numbuh 15 smiles at Numbuh 41, but then notices his hair as she takes a ruler to measure it, she dose a nod of disapproval and cuts his long hair off with a scissors before smiling. Numbuh 41 looks annoyed.) AL: I'm feeling nervous after my training but I'm really kinda wishing AL: for a very important mission (The sirens sound off getting the Operatives attention.) AL: That's when the red alert came on the radio (All Operatives are shown rising with their weapons drawn, some place their Hard Hats on. Numbuh 41 places his hard helmet on.) AL: and I put my helmet on AL: Got my battle armor on AL: and I had my weapons drawn (He then puts on his battle gear, and then grabs his B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E with a smile as he and the rest of the Operatives race out of Haro fortress in Midtown.) AL: So I get my B.A.T.T.L.E RI.F.L.E (A single shot of a B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E is shown.) AL: my warfied lunch in a bag (Numbuh 41's KTD Book bag is shown on a separate screen.) AL: my classified dossier (A folder of unknown files from Jupiter base are shown with Numbuh 41's codename imprinted on it along with the date.) AL: Messing with adults and teens like yeah (Titan operatives are shown laughing at Teens after another takes money and another takes a Cassete player out of his hand before smashing it on the ground, before giving a thumbs up toward the camera) AL:shredding the dreams of anything grown ups like yeah (More Operatives of the KTD are shown shredding very important business papers that belong to Mr Boss who is shown to be tied up with a horrified look on his face while a couple of Titans have him at BATTLE RIFLE point. After the paper shreds both operatives do a high five.) AL: I memorized all the notes and blue prints AL: I gotta construct right now (Numbuh 41 is shown shining a flash light on his drawings after a green sticker is shown on them revealing he is allowed to construct them.) AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND (All Titans dance to the music on multiple screens, before stunning a couple of adults and teens much to their pleasure) (Scene cuts to central park, where the date then reads 1991, where a teenage girl was walking while listening to her cassette player which at this time would be illegal in Titan Territory.) AL: I've done a couple of crazy things AL: that I have since then regretted (Numbuh 41 and Central Park Sector emerge from the bushes while Numbuh 41 has his BATTLE RIFLE Aimed towards the girl's head who she looks very terrified, with her hands up.) AL: Like terminate some innocent Teenager AL: who wasn't even doing anything wrong (Numbuh 41 fires his B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E shooting the cassete player out of the girls hand as it shatters within her grasp as she falls to her knees and cries, Numbuh 41 automatically looks regretful and stunned at his mistake along with Sector Park sector.) AL: War erupted in 1991, find out about our adversary, will you? (News of the Incident in 1991 is shown as the Operatives are preparing for War, Numbuh 41 is shown secretly talking to Numbuh 11 back in central park Sector.) AL: I'd tell you why but then I'd have to stun you (Scene then shows Numbuh 41 during the early years of the K-Civil War, from 1991 to 1995. He is then shown in Los Angeles being escorted into what appears to be a MOSQUITTOH transport with the emblem KND painted on its sail, where the date now reads 1996 in screen.) AL: You need a quickie confession? (Numbuh 41 is shown inside a prison cell inside Moonbase 1, he looks unhappy at first but smiles as he waves a friendly hello to one of the KND guards in the room much to their surprise.) AL: I was captured by the KND in 96 and began a freindly bording session AL: No hurry on that Kid Titans of Demoral dictator AL: I'll deal with her later (Numbuh 41 is shown removing all traces of the KTD from his sight, while he appears to be in a KND research and development room for creative children. He then grabs a photo that shows the sillouette of a girl he just flicks it out of his sight with an annoyed look on his face. Scene then cuts to the battle of Rural Park where Numbuh 41 was shown firing a KND TEMPLE Rifle at Titan operatives while wearing KND gear.) AL: That's when he walked right in my laser sights (Numbuh 41 snorted at the sight of Numbuh 51 shows up leading the KTD during the fight. Numbuh 41 slowly makes his away around the battle in order to ambush the KTD leader.) AL: and my spanker rifle was on AL: and my spanker rifle was on AL: and another target's punished (Numbuh 41 fires his Melee Spanker Rifle once on Numbuh 51's buttocks causing him to fall and squeal, much to Numbuh 41's delight. He dose it two more times before walking away feeling justified for stealing most of his drawings while he was with the Titans at the time, and even goes as far as to taking his juice box off screen.) AL:Yeah we got our black ops all over the world AL: from Kazakhstan to Bombay (Shot of Kids Next Door operatives being all over the world are shown.) AL: fighting for freedom like yeah (Kids Next Door opertives defeat the Titans during the Battle of Rural Field, while holding thumbs up and smiling up at the camera.) AL: punishing the Titans like yeah (Titan priosners of the KND are shown being forced to eat vegetables while being watched by KND Guards. A shot of broccoli, spinach and Asperagus is shown in three separate shots.) AL: Interrogating the scum of the Earth AL: we'll break 'em by the break of day (A captured Titan operative is forced to eat spinach from one hand an Asperagus from the other, Camera zooms out to see a boy and girl Operative of the Kids Next Door torchering the Titan operative while smiling at the camera.) AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND (Numbuh 41 is shown during the Battle of Maisen, as the date now reads 1998,) AL: Need a country Titan free? (Scene then cuts to the SIege of Regional Theater where Numbuh 41 is shown looking at the camera in the same pose as the first shot while a group of KTD operatives are forced from the roof of the theater The date now shows 1999.) AL: Look no further, we're your kids (Scene then shows Numbuh 41 during the attack on Neuel Port.) AL: We've got snazzy vehicles and weapons (Numbuh 41 is then shown where Kids Next Door are shown behind him freeing adults as they run away after the Titan's camp Marlock was liberated. The date then reads the year 2000) AL: and a better heart than the KTD's AL: Better put your hands up and get in the H.O.R.N.E.T (Numbuh 41's hands are shown tied together as his face looks horrified before a bag is forced ontop of his head, he is then forced into a KTD H.O.R.N.E.T. The H.O.R.N.E.T flies off into the sky.) AL: or else you'll get blown away AL: Staging a coup like yeah (Numbuh 41 is shown still bagged in what appears to be a dark room that is only light by one dangling light on the ceiling, He looks around wondering where he is but can't see through the bag.) AL: brainwashing moles like yeah (The Bag is lifted off of his head and 2 KTD operatives spray water on him much to his annoyance as he shakes his head with a big disproval. The date now reads 2001.) AL: We refused to give up AL: Even after the destruction of Moon Base 1 (The two KTD Operatives stand aside, as the silhouette of a girl approaches into the light revealing it to be Numbuh 99, the supreme leader of the Kid Titans of Demoral.) AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND (She smirks devilishly with her eyes showing great evil in them, She then points a squirt gun towards Numbuh 41's face. Numbuh 41 just stares at the water gun and just laughs as he dose a smirk as if he was stating you will never win.) AL: Yeah it's a party in the KND NUMBUH 41: Kids Next Door Rule. (Music video fades.) Category:Transcripts